This is a proposal to expand the digital imaging facility within the Reinberger Laboratories for Molecular Cytogenetics, located in the Department of Genetics at Case Western Reserve University. The purchase of an Applied Spectral Imaging "SkyVision" Spectral Imaging System and integrated Zeiss Axioplan 2 microscope will greatly enhance our capabilities for multicolor fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH). It will allow researchers at this University to perform experiments that we are currently unable to do and will help ensure completion of PHS- funded research grants here at CWRU. This state-of-the-art instrument is unique in its capabilities to analyze the spectral properties of various fluorescent dyes in multicolor FISH assays and will complement existing instrumentation. The new imaging system will be used for both basic and clinical research purposes.